Jedi Against Journalism class
by JediYvette
Summary: The horrors of journalism


The Jedi Against Journalism Class  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. The rants about the journalism class ARE ALL REAL! Nothing was made up.  
  
"I hate working for the school newspaper!" exclaimed Bill-Ted as he left the class.  
"I know," agreed Susie, "Ms. Bahl is such a patronizing loser. I can't stand listening to her."  
"At least you didn't miss Spring Fling," commented Bill-Ted, "Fred-Bob and I spent the entire 2 and a half hours of Spring Fling in an Editorial Board Meeting. It was so boring, and I missed my last Spring Fling. I wasn't able to see the Pod Races or the Jabba the Hutt impressions. It pisses me off!"  
"God," Susie said, "She made you miss the whole thing? Why didn't you just get up and leave."  
"Because I really need that "A" in her class."  
"Hey, guys, wait up!" shrieked Fred-Bob as the two others started to go down the hall. Fred-Bob finally caught up with them, and out of breath replied, "Sorry, Ms.Bahl made me stay afterward again. I seriously doubt being editor is worth all this hassle. And she reminded me that I have yet to sell an ad this year. I suck at selling ads."  
"Same here," stated Susie, "I fell like a tele-marketer."  
"I hate being rejected," added Bill-Ted, "I called the Bantha Burger place, Discount Jedi Robes, Bad Soup of Yoda's Hut, Lightsabers R Us, Coruscant Designer Boots, The Force Interplanetary Communication Company, Jabba the Hutt Pizza, Rodian Drive Fashions, and 84 different transport services. And I was rejected by all of them."  
"I don't see how she expects us to sell 40 credits worth of ads either. And making it a grade requirement, as well," replied Susie.  
"What I also don't like," commented Bill-Ted as they left the Jedi Temple, "is why she is so patronizing. I was not working for only about 37.5 seconds, and then she tells me that I have a deadline in a week. I know about the damned deadlines. She told me minutes before while everyone was together for the group meeting. Is she afraid I'll forget within 5 minutes of her announcements?"  
"I hate layout!" shouted Fred-Bob as they entered their Required Jedi Meditation class.  
"Shhhhh!" exclaimed the meditation teacher. It was a substitute.  
"Class," the sub said, "I am Non-Jedi Max. Jedi Older-Lady was seduced to the Darkside yesterday, so I had to fill in at the last minute."  
"Oh my God!" muttered Susie, "this class is going to be hell!"  
  
The next day, Fred-Bob and Bill-Ted entered the journalism class for their Editorial Board Meeting before school started.  
"Why do we have to get up so damn early?" complained Fred-Bob, "Just to have Ms. Bahl late again. I bet it is the 'traffic' again. She has used that same lame excuse 11 times now."  
Bill-Ted yawned, and nodded at the same time, then said, "I am tired."  
  
"What really pisses me off about this class," Susie said softly, entering the class, "Is that just about everyone is pissed off with Ms. Bahl and she is completely oblivious to it."  
"She can be such an airhead, " commented Fred-Bob.  
"Well," Bill-Ted replied, "You have to put into consideration how old she is."  
  
"Well," Bill-Ted said at lunch that day, "I just got rejected be 13 more companies. I am going to go insane trying to selling an ad. The only way I got an "A" last semester was because I sold an ad to myself."  
"At least you got an "A", replied Susie, "I have written 4 articles, and did layout, but I only got a "B" because I didn't steel any stupid ads. ERG!"  
"If Ms. Bahl says one more thing about being 'a competitive paper' and winning that stupid New Republic Department of Journalism Award I swear to God I am going to scream,"  
Susie said, trying to refrain from swearing more.  
Why the Hell is that award so important to her?" exclaimed Bill-Ted, "We never won it before. We almost got to last year, but The Private Jedi Academy of Coruscant always kicks all the other school' asses every year. We haven't a chance Hell of winning it."  
"Are we the only ones who see that?" asked Susie  
"Did you hear," Fred-Bob said as he walked up to Susie, and Bill-Ted, "Ms. Bahl has threatened to pull the next issue if articles aren't in next week. She is such a bad person. She never did that before. We always turned articles in late. What is wrong with her?"  
"I think she is suffering from the same ego problem as Mr. Max," Susie replied, then laughed, "The two of them should run off together."  
"That would be scarier than Jabba the Hutt doing Sweatin' to the Oldies," Bill-Ted replied laughing.  
"Maybe we should write an article about journalism class!' suggested Fred-Bob.  
"Yeah!" agreed Susie, "Freedom of Speech! If Ms. Bahl doesn't like it, we'll can go to the New Republic Senate for denying us of our First Amendment Rights!"   



End file.
